lgdrfandomcom-20200214-history
September 1700 (8)
= The London Gazette - September 1700 = Weather this month *Calmed in the Baltic Sea. *Heavy rain in the East Indies. Events Of Importte Pertaining To Recent Matters Edo *Shogun has attended the opening night of a new theatre for the Daimyo and other Samurai, attending in the company of his Fudia (the inner lords, trusted adherents of the Tokugawa regime). On this night two theatrical forms were presented, kabuki and bunraku. The latter is a puppet drama using puppets about two-thirds the size of their real lifesize equivalents, while kabuki are acted dramatic plays with all parts played by male actors selected by Ichikawa Danjuro, the head of the theatre and himself a starring actor. *Having returned from Kyoto, Shogun approached a Confucian shrine in the Shogunal Gardens. He rinsed his hands, feet and face in clear fresh water as a ritual purification to restore the inner balance of his body. While sitting in quiet purity he reflected on the ethics of Confucius and how they are directed toward the creation of a harmonious society and a virtuous, benevolent state. Shogun believes these ideals are to be achieved through the practice of li (ritual and protocol) and ren (humaneness). Shogun agrees with the Confucian ethical demands that all people be treated with humanity, but within a well articulated hierarchy. Filial piety is also a central virtue, as is behaving according to one's rank. Shogun nods fiercely at this thought. He contemplates that the most important relationships are those between parent and child, husband and wife, elder brother and younger brother, friend and friend, ruler and subject. Shogun understands, aided by his knowledge of Confucian ethic, that an ordered harmonious society is dependent on self-education and on each person playing his or her part appropriately and with good intent. Finishing his quiet time of purification and reflection Shogun strode with purpose and renewed vigour back to his palace, for his example of strong purposeful leadership should encourage all beneath him to strive ever harder to create the golden Land of the Rising Sun. Meknes *Mehmet Uglu has presented Sultan Moulay Ismaïl Ibn Sharif of the Moors with a jezzail, a bale of fine silks and a small casket filled with gold, and said, “I bring the greetings of Sultan Mustafa Ogly Mehmed II and wish to inform the Moroccan court of the Empire’s desire to seek closer ties with this, the farthest realm and bulwark of the faith.” Santiago de Compostela *While he is still alive, King Carlos II of Spain has slipped into unconsciousness. Dublin *A man who sat as a proxy on the Royal Council of Ireland, Narcissus Marsh, has died in his bed due to unknown causes. Jerusalem *Cenk Bachar is visiting the holy city of Jerusalem and let it be known that ‘Our great and glorious Sultan, as a mark of the great love he has for his Syrian brothers and Sheikh Muhammed ibn al-Wahhab of the Hejaz, Pasha of Ottoman Syria, has funded the renovation of and repairs to the Masjid Qubbat As- Sakhrah Great Mosque’ (The Dome of the Rock), ‘our most sacred of sites’. Hanover *Duke Daniel Roos has introduced the First Minister of Sweden, Chancellor Count Lars Torkelson to the Hanoverian court. Smiling and apparently delighted to be here, the First Minister said he had come to negotiate a friendly agreement for the transfer of the Archbishopric of Bremen to Hanover. Torkelson has also interviewed Henrietta Marie, a 28-year old spinster who is the daughter of Benedicta Henrietta of the Palatinate and the late Johann Frederick, Duke of Calenburg. The Count found her enthusiastic over the notion of marrying a senior member of the Swedish nobility, but in truth found her rather too romantically inclined in her notions which may suggest decorum may be at risk at court! That small criticism aside, he has been pleased to invite her to visit the royal court at Stockholm, possibly with a view to marrying King Charles XII of Sweden. This news caused her to swoon dramatically, requiring her to be revived using smelling salts! Once she was corpus mentus again Count Torkelson proposed escorting her in person to Stockholm in December, which the intention of having her stay at the Swedish court over Christmas to see how comfortable she would find being there. Bakchisarai *After attending Friday prayers at a local mosque, Khan Devlet II of the Crimea made this announcement: “We the Crimean Tartars are a peaceful people and wish to live in peace with our friends the Russians to the north. There are times when commands and instructions go wrong and actions take place different from those intended. I apologise to the Tsar and his people for any slight or damage and undertake to follow the will and commands of the Shadow of God on Earth, the Ottoman Sultan in Istanbul. There will be no further raids into Russian territory.” The Tartars listening heard the news in sullen silence. Someone whispered audibly and incredulously, ‘our friends the Russians?’ Mecca *Fahri Kaya has informed Saad bin Zeid, Sharif of Hejaz that the Sultan has invited him to Constantinople so that he may discuss matters of great importance with him in person. Peking *Richly attired, as befits an ambassador to the Imperial Chinese court, Lu Shidao presented before the throne a large and magnificent porcelain vase adorned with intricate and colourful flower motifs in which is displayed a bouquet of Chrysanthemums which has stems made from gold. The great abundance of flowers is carved with great skill in white, yellow and green jade of different hues, which has produced a magnificent spectacle. The emissary said, “May I offer this small gift from Lord Fong of Kwantung province to His Imperial Majesty the Emperor of the great Qing dynasty, Son of Heaven, Lord of Ten Thousand years.” Moscow *Following a very moving religious service and prayer made by the Tsar, Peter made the following announcement before leaving Moscow for Azov. “The taking of Taganrog marks a clear act of hostility against Russia and against the Treaty of Carlowitz and will not be tolerated. Russia and the Ottoman Empire have made extensive efforts to ensure a level of security and peace is defined between us. However the Crimean Khanate has been identified as making blatant efforts to disrupt the peace and throw Russia and the Ottoman Empire back into a state of war.” “Several points are indicative of the Khan’s plans. The Khanate appears to be behind the ‘reported’ case of Cossacks from Russia raiding the Khanate; the Khanate appears to be behind the Cossack raids taking 1,000 Russian Cossacks into slavery and; the Khanate appears to be behind the taking of Taganrog. I will not allow a renegade leader to damage the work that honourable men have been engaged in, and I understand from communication with the Sultan and the leaders of the Ottoman states that they will not tolerate it either.” “Let it be known that if Taganrog is not returned to Russian authority and suitable recompense made to Russia by the Crimean Khanate by the end of the year, Russia will declare war on the Khanate which will conclude when suitable punitive measures have been achieved and when the Khanate is seen to be in a position where they are unable to cause further mischief to Russian and Ottoman relations.” “I understand from our Ottoman friends that they too will inflict pain upon the Khanate for these recent actions. The Ottoman Empire is assured that Russia considers the Khanate to be operating without the support of the Sultan or the rest of the Ottoman Empire.” Lisbon *His Majesty Pedro II of Portugal and Crown Prince João paid a call upon the King’s aunt, Catarina, the Queen Dowager of England, Scotland and Ireland, for tea. This is a custom, it is said, that the Queen Dowager introduced to the English. They both practiced their English with her, the young prince rather showing up his amused father since the crown prince regaled his great aunt with stories he had heard about the wilds of Africa until his father shushed him when he startled the Queen Dowager with tales of pygmy cannibals! London *The Earl of Oxford and Mortimer, Robert Harley has announced that along with his good friend Thomas Guy, Cavendish Square - an area near to Westminster - has been purchased from the Duke of Newcastle with the intention of developing and improving current medical knowledge. Furthermore, the Pembroke administration is fully supportive of the move and has funded an academy of medicine, the Royal Society of Medicine, in the square, as well as funding four practises for some of the nation’s leading physicians, namely John Radcliffe, Hans Sloane, Clompton Havers and Richard Blackmore. As well as tending to their own practises these physicians will be able to lend their expertise to the academy due to the close proximity. Chinnampo *Chief State Councillor Yeonguijeong of Korea has declared that ambassadors from Portugal and England will be permitted in Korea should they be sent. Conversely he warned that embassies from the United Provinces and/or the Dutch East India Company will not be welcome should they come. Kowloon *A banquet has been held in the Palace of the Walled City in Kowloon to celebrate the arrival of the Korean ambassador Taichi Kazuki of the Wongon clan. He was seated at the place of honour to the right of Lord Fong. Also in attendance were the other diplomats based in Kwantung, as well as senior officials and ministers. Lord Fong said, “It is with great pleasure we receive the honourable ambassador Taichi Kazuki from our brother and friend King Sujong of Korea. We will work tirelessly to increase the number of areas where we can have mutually beneficial exchanges of goods and ideas.” A firework display marked the end of the evening. Tripoli *Barqooq Pasha of Egypt has asked Mehmed Pasha al-Imam Kerdeki, Bey of Tripoli whether he would be willing to sanction hunts to provide ‘for our brothers in Rumelia’, and if the meat gathered could be handed to Egyptian merchants? “Egypt will happily pay the cost of transporting this to Rumelia,” he added. The same representation was made by Egyptian envoys in Algiers and Tunis. Ahmadabad *Sir John Gayer, Governor of Bombay has arrived in Ahmadabad and is craving permission to enter the court of Prince Jadeja of Gujerat. Venice *We have been asked to inform you all, gentlemen, that Doge Francesco Morosini II of Venice is taking a more active role in the state affairs of the Republic of St. Mark. {Venice has a new player} Mukden *Khan Nurhaci of Manchuria has held a banquet at the Manchu Imperial palace to welcome Kim Sang Young of Korea to his court. Amongst his other guests were courtiers, military commanders, and the other ambassadors. The Khan said that ‘Manchuria will stand by Korea always’. At the end of the evening substantial alms were distributed to the needy of Mukden. Regensburg *George Augustus, the seventeen-year old son of Prince George of Hanover, has arrived in Regensburg under the protection of Colonel Baron Philipp Adam von Fitz, a seasoned courtier, and a squadron of the Hanoverian Leib Guard Cuirassier Regiment. George has been sent here with the express purpose of exposing his goodself to the Imperial political and social scene by mixing with other important men of the Holy Roman Empire and Society at large. Kumasi *Otumfuo Nana Osei Tutu Opemsoo, the Asanthene, has remarked that the Asante Union shall not be involved in the direct selling of slaves overseas, but only internally to foreign slavers. The Asante are also not interested in granting anyone a monopoly but want as many partners as possible to participate in the trade to ensure healthy competition ‘and freedom for all’ (except for the slaves, obviously!). Saragossa *The Cortez of Aragon, as well as the other assemblies of Spain, have voted on a recommendation from Cardinal Portocarrero that Portuguese merchants will have their tax raised to the same level as nations. The proposal means there will no more 0% tariffs on Portuguese merchants since they have not fulfilled their promise to do likewise for Spanish merchants. In all cases the vote was easily carried, ending the exemption and leaving Austrian merchants as they only ones now enjoying exemption from Spanish tariffs. Ava *King Thalun of Burma summoned his chief astrologer, Naungdawgyi, and placed a delicate problem before him. “I need to send an ambassador to Russia, but I must find a man of great knowledge and faith. He must be a good Buddhist, as he will represent us and our beliefs in distant lands. I would also like him to be well versed in the science of astrology, for it seems to me that the Russians are sadly lacking in this field. Particularly I wish to find a man who understands how the birth-stars affect a couple’s marriage prospects. Without an astrologer’s guidance it is very difficult to know whether a match will be harmonious or not. It grieves me to hear that a king as open-handed and generous as the Tsar should be without a wife’s comforts. I wish to send an ambassador who might, perhaps, help the Tsar save himself from this sad condition.” Naungdawgyi smiled. “I know just such a man - Mamoru Shi!” New York *Iroqouis elders have been shown around New York by their English hosts, visiting Capital House which is where the congress of the colonial governors meets, and watching the flow of trade through the port. Regensburg *In the presence of the Holy Roman Emperor and his own prince, President Eberhard von Danckelmann of Brandenburg presented the following motion: ‘That the Electorate of Brandenburg-Prussia does hereby request of the Imperial Reichstag that it debate the motion that no state other than a German one be allowed to recruit within the relevant German states of the Holy Roman Empire. This action will allow the movement of manpower across borders within the Reich where permission has been sought and granted and thus ensuring the economic and financial stability of the Reich. The penalty for those that disregard this law should it be passed would be death and confiscation of monies. It has become clear that states have gone to great lengths to recruit illicitly and unfairly to the detriment of others. Do not become a victim, act now and support this motion.’ Members are requested to now announce the way they will vote on this matter, while Imperial officials have already pointed out that the result will take the form of a recommendation rather than an Imperial law for reasons related below: ‘Since 1663 the Diet of Regensburg has met in permanent session and is known as either the Regensburg Diet or the Everlasting Diet ('Immerwährender Reichstag'). In 1700 the structure of this, the Imperial Diet, has changed considerably from what it had been a hundred years earlier. The Holy Roman Emperor is represented by Prince of the Empire acting as his Commissioner, a judge is appointed Subcommissioner and the Electoral Prince of Pfalz (Mainz) serves as Archchancellor of the Empire. Princes are singularly represented by envoys which they appoint at their pleasure. The meetings of the Diet are chaired by the Archchancellor. The Diet however has no legislative power and is really nothing more than a 'talking shop' these days. This was a result of the Peace of Westphalia 1648 which ensured the sovereignty and independence of each state of the Holy Roman Empire was fully recognised by the Emperor and guaranteed by Spain, France and Sweden. Incidentally, under the terms of the Peace both Sweden and France gained the right send representatives to attend sessions of the Holy Roman Empire's Reichstag. It had become a congress of representatives of what amounted to independent states, and made a useful tool for negotiations between these to take place at. Majority decision making was agreed in 1667, but the Reichstag would usually not dare to deal with anything greatly significant such as levying taxes or raising armies since any decision it took would be ignored with impunity by member states, making the whole exercise fairly pointless. Such powers now rested with the Diet, or Landtag, of each principality.’ That aside, on the same topic Prince George of Hanover also spoke. He rose calmly and in a clear and measured voice, and offered these words: “Your Imperial Majesty, Serene Highnesses, and honoured representatives of the College of Princes. Last month at the opening of this august body, His imperial Majesty requested that any member might step forward and share information revealed through investigations conducted regarding the illegal recruiting activities in Europe heretofore blamed on the Kingdom of Spain. I offer the following for your edification and consideration. I have personally written to His Most Catholic Majesty’s government about the illegal recruitment of my own subjects in February of this year. The response received was a sincere denial of any involvement in the recruitment of my subjects, though the Spanish did admit to conducting one act of recruitment from the English. This, as I understand it, has been admitted, an apology offered, and restitution tendered. I commissioned an investigation, and after several months of work, I have learned that my subjects who were recruited travelled together in the company of men who appeared to be nautical in manner and who spoke primarily Spanish. The recruited men travelled to the city of Hamburg, where they boarded an English flagged ship and supposedly set sail for the Americas. No word of any kind has been received from them since their recruitment, nor has anyone seen any of them again. Based upon the evidence I have learned in this matter, I submit that I believe the Spanish Crown to be innocent of any involvement in the widespread illegal recruitment of men from various realms on the continent. I hold His Most Catholic Majesty blameless for the illegal recruitment acts perpetrated within the principality of Hanover, and will continue to look elsewhere for the culprit or culprits. I thank this body for their kind attention on this important subject.” *The Prince of Hanover, accompanied by Ambassador Fabrice from Vienna, met Kaiser Leopold and Johann Philipp Graf von Lamberg, Kaiserlicher Prinzipalkommissar to the Reichstag, face-to-face. Prince George was evidently overjoyed to meet His Imperial Majesty and thanked him sincerely for his artillery mission and his support in general. “I hope your influence and open support will allow the matter of ratification of Hanover’s electorship to pass during this meeting of the Reichstag,” he added. Prince George also asked what his plans are with regard to the Holy Roman Empire and relationships with Hanover? “What are you looking for from me?” he asked. He also said, “We also need to discuss France and what they and their allies are up to.” Prince George also met with Prince Frederick III of Brandenburg with a view to learning where he stands on the Spanish Succession and Europe’s situation in general, while desiring to establish solid relations with him. People being Much Admired by the Best in Société *1. Prince George Ludwig, Elector of Hanover *2. Shogun Tokugawa Tsunyoshi of Japan *3. Lord Fong of the Kwantung Province of China *4. Grand Vizier Amcazade Huseyin, Bey of Anatolia, Nazir of the Janissaries *5. Tsar Peter I of Russia *6. Emperor Kangxi of China *7. Sir Thomas Herbert, Lord Pembroke of England Shipping Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Movements *Two English cruisers escorting a merchant ship have set sail from Nassau in the Bahamas. *They were later observed overhauling a French merchant ship and taking it as a prize, later still calling in at Charles Town where the Governor of South Carolina, Joseph Blake ascertained that they are operating under a legitimate letter of marque. Lloyds Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Losses from Causes Unknowne or Knowne *None. Ambassadorial Appointments *Sent by Mecklenburg to Saxony, Hans Bernsdorff. *Sent by Sweden to Saxony, Franz von Zach. *Sent by Russia to Malta, Alexander Woronzow. *Sent by Burma to Russia, Mamoru Shi. *Sent by England to the Inuit, Josiah Simon, to the Huron, David Locke, and to the Ottawas, Johanathan Stoker. *Sent by Syria to Persia, Mehmed Kadri, Wali of Jaffa, to Moghul India, Abdullah Ramiz Efendi, and toAnatolia, Koca Bekir Pasha. Trade Missions Opened *By Moghul India in Damascus. *By England in Lisbon, Madrid, Cadiz, Edinburgh, Agra, Poona, Hanover, Bremen, Belgrade, Copenhagen, Christiana, Stockholm, Venice, Istanbul, Naples, Beirut, Moscow, Kiev, Warsaw, Havana, Mexico City, Quebec, New York, Cairo, Fez, Tunis, and Algiers. *By Austria in Venice, Warsaw, and Frankfurt. *By Manchuria in Nerchinsk. *By Syria in Constantinople, Smyrna, Alexandria, Cairo, Tehran, and Salonica; also slaver missions in Suakin, Massawa, Zanzibar, Sennar, Berbera, Zeila, and Mozambique. *The Prussian authorities in Berlin have forced the closure of the new Spanish trade office in the city on the grounds that its establishment had not been authorised. Automatically parsed by LGDRParser v1.0 Category:Game 8